


KEANU CORONA QUARANTINE  First day

by Aurora2



Category: Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: Fictional, Gen, I said fictional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora2/pseuds/Aurora2
Summary: Keanu's day to day at home in self quarantine





	KEANU CORONA QUARANTINE  First day

Ahhhh, thank god I am home at last. I can sleep all I want and no one can stop in with the quarantine on. YAY!

I will call my girlfriend then read until I fall asleep. She really got me going with those zoom erotic stories while I was in Germany. I can't wait to get my hands on her, but for the time being, I will only have my hands on... me.  
Hmmmm there has been zero days since I didn't rub one out. Might be going for a personal best record with this quarantine. Maybe a shower first?  
Water feels soooo good. And this sandalwood foaming soap nice. Slick. Fragrant. Remembering that time I bent her over in the fancy hotel shower. Not something I normally do but we were pretty drunk and hell it was sexy and what do we have here? Rock hard again. Change of plans. I think it will be relaxing to climax right here in the shower and then dry off and roll into bed naked. Getting the mental image of her eyes closed, hands on the grab bar and me slamming her vaginally then slowly pressing the head of my dick into her backside. She gasps and then I go all the way in thrusting until...ahhhhh umph awww. That was good.


End file.
